Can Birds and Dogs Fall in Love?
by xxcRaZy ReD SpIdErxx
Summary: Kagome is back Why is Neuro there Though ok bad summary but just read it you might like it... Sesshoamaru oc
1. Reunion

**Kagome**

I had just lifted my bag over the lip of the well. The final battle had ended 2 days ago. Naraku-teme is finally gone, but so are my friends...all but Kilala and Sesshomaru-nii were dead. Sesshomaru-nii had trained me to master in hand to hand combat, swordsmanship, my miko abilities, and all the weapons made in the feudal era. About a month before the final battle began Sesshomaru-nii approached me after training time and asked if I wanted to do a blood bond. I was then trained in my inu-demoness abilities you know the usual acid whip, dog form, demon cloud, acid claws the works.

I went to open the well house door knowing Sesshomaru-nii would be there waiting for me to take me to live with him after we explain to my mother. As I slide open the door I hear a roar and squawking much like a parrot except more deep and, to be honest, demonic…I looked to the left and found nothing out of the ordinary but, still heard the noises. I then looked to the right and saw Sesshomaru-nii in his beast form battling a giant parrot demon from the looks of it.

'_Wait I recognize that parrot that's…no way…its Neuro…he's finally back after 5 years!' _I thought beaming as I gazed at him in a loving manner. The demon I fell in love with is back. I'm so happy. That thought brought tears to my eyes but, a squawk of pain brought me out of my thoughts.

"Neuro! Sesshomaru! Stop!" I screamed…they immediately froze and, turned to me with wide eyes.

"Imouto you know this man?" He shouted with an uncharacteristically angry face. It was when he actually showed his emotions that I knew he was pissed beyond belief.

"I'll explain when we get inside…Neuro you come too I have some explaining to do.

**(In Kagome's Room)**

** "**Ok now that you two aren't fighting anymore and are being civil with each other let's talk about the little scene that happened earlier, how it came to be, and explain how I know Neuro…now listen carefully and don't interrupt me ok?" I said in a calm yet stern voice. They both nodded in understanding of my instructions.

"Good, now it all started when I was 13 in middle school…my father had just died and I was devastated my mother and I couldn't stand to live in that old house as it held too many memories of my father so we moved into the apartment you knew of Neuro but, after Neuro left back to the demon world closing the detective agency we formed to feed Neuro-chan. I couldn't live in that town anymore so my mother came back after I called and had a long talk with her about moving and so, we moved into the shrine we're at now and she found a good man and they had Souta but, this man died as well in a car accident. About 2 years later I fell down the well and was transported to the Feudal Era where I met Inuyasha, Shippo, Sango, Miroku, and Kilala…along with Kouga, Kagura, Naraku, Kanna, Hakudoshi, and of course Sesshomaru-ni or Aniki as I like to call him! There I found out that the Shikon No Tama was inside me since I was born and was bitten out of me by Mistress Centipede. We fought the half demon Naraku for 5 years and in the end we won but, we also lost Inuyasha, Sango, Shippo, Miroku, Kouga Kagura, Kanna, Hakudoshi. The only ones that survived the Final Battle are Aniki, Kilala, and I. By the way Aniki where is Kilala?" I explained quickly.

"Kilala should be here in a few seconds she stayed at home but, yeah back to the topic at hand…are you done with your story?" He inquired of me. I nodded and then Neuro decided to speak up,

"Yako, or should I say Kagome, is this well the reason I could not find you for the past 4 years? Also I came back 4 years ago and could find no trace of you until a week ago?" He questioned in a 'so calm it's scary' way. 'Hmm…I wonder if he can tell already that the look he is giving me won't work on me anymore ever since I was fully trained in my miko powers which I still have as a miko-inu demoness…even if I'm a miko I hope that Neuro will love me back now but, since I'm also a demoness he might consider it…I hope. I was broken from my thoughts when I felt something furry and soft rubbing against my legs. I looked down and saw Kilala.

"Kilala! Ohh I missed you so much and you're still as cute as ever!" I greeted excitedly. I missed Kilala so much, because I unfortunately couldn't take her through the well with me after she chose me as her new mistress when Sango died. I was so sad when I found that out.

"Well Imouto I forbid you from seeing this man ever again us dogs hate those disgusting birds…" Sesshomaru seethed growling quietly. My eyes widened flashing red and light blue. I growled a deep animalistic growl. I was furious and heartbroken at the same time. I don't want to be separated from the man I want as my mate…Sesshomaru can't make me leave my intended! My left eye turned red and my right turned light blue as my anger rose higher and higher.

"You will not forbid me of anything especially not seeing my potential mate!" I yelled in a deep demonic voice as my beast takes over. Sesshomaru looked at me wide eyed as well as Neuro jaws dropped just staring in shock at me.

"WHAT?!" They screamed in unison. Then looked at each other…then me...I then gasped snapping out of it blushing and my eyes began to water as I realized I just confessed to Neuro that I loved him…

"Ah…I…never mind I uh need some air I should go now!" I said panicked as I turned to run out of the room but, my wrist was grabbed and I stiffened when I saw the hand that grabbed me. It was Neuro's red gloved hand…I started to tear up even more. Tearing my hand from his I just ran and ran til I was a safe distance away though from this distance I could hear Neuro and Sesshomaru arguing about me and how I ran away because of both of them and how they both drove me away.

"Please don't find me…please don't find me…" I chanted like it was a mantra in my mind but, me wishes were not answered as I heard Neuro call my name a short distance away from me though I hid my scent and presence.

"I really hope Neuro doesn't find me I really don't want to have to deal with this now…" I whimpered as tears came to my eyes. Though as it turned out Neuro was closer than I thought and heard me talking which lead him to me once he found me I could see the hurt and anger in his eyes.

"Kya! Neuro please leave me alone for a while…I already know what you think of me now that you know how I feel about you…" I said holding back my unshed tears.

"And what do believe that to be?" he asked his maroon bangs shadowing his enchanting green eyes.

"Disgusted that a miko and dog demoness feels such a way about you…" I replied quietly voice filled to the brim with pain and tears. 'I know he doesn't love me but, I'm still happy to be able to see the man I love again.

"Kagome you are as much of an idiot as you were when I still knew you as Yako and before you left me! I love you Kagome and that will never change…the fact that I have loved you since the Denjin HAL case will never change and will remain forever!" He yelled his eyes still shadowed…what happened next was something I never thought he'd ever do…he pulled me gently by the wrist to his solid chest and kissed me passionately just as Sesshomaru showed up. I was so shocked I didn't even notice Sesshomaru 'til he stated growling angrily at Neuro and I. Just as I start to kiss back Sesshomaru pulls me away from Neuro. I, then turn to him and growl threateningly and let my beast talk.

"SESSHOMARU! I LOVE NOUGAMI NEURO AND HE LOVES ME! YOU WILL NOT GET IN THE WAY OF MY INTENDED AND I DO YOU UNDERSTAND ANIKI?!" I roared loudly…Sesshomaru must have gotten the message because, he stopped growling, came up to me and, nuzzled my cheek in comfort, understanding and, brotherly love. Neuro just smiled and not his sadistic smile a truly happy and gentle smile.


	2. Fight for Love

**IM VERY SORRY I FORGOT TO PUT THE DISCLAIMER LAST TIME AND IM ALSO SORRY THEY ARE SO SHORT IM WRITING AS THE IDEAS COME TO ME BUT I CAN ONLY USE THE SCHOOL COMPUTER CUZ I DONT HAVE MINE! IM SOOO SORRY! ;(**

* * *

Sesshomaru  
As I ran through the forest searching for my imouto I caught the scent of that bird along with…Kagome's…I ran and ran using my demon speed to its fullest and when I found them I didn't like the sight before my eyes.  
They were kissing…my imouto kissing a filthy bird…  
I growled and, when I saw she was starting to kiss back I ripped her away from him. I felt my heart sink a little when I saw and heard a fang baring growl. She had let her beast take control I could tell…her eyes weren't red like normal demon-beast interaction…her eyes always turned a dark purple…my thoughts were interrupted by the sound of her beast roaring at me.  
"SESSHOMARU! I LOVE NOUGAMI NEURO AND HE LOVES ME! YOU WILL NOT GET IN THE WAY OF MY INTENDED AND I DO YOU UNDERSTAND ANIKI?!" Kagome's beast roared at me as if trying to pound the statement into my mind.  
"I understand Imouto I was just worried that you might be heartbroken but if he loves you back then I think I can make an exception. Besides this could be good for the western empire, which by the way is just a large company as are the other cardinal lands but, with this mating the eastern land's company and the western land's company shall make to be a mighty empire." I explained as she turned to Neuro an eyebrow raised in question.  
"Neuro what have you been doing all the time I was gone? Actually never mind I don't want to know." she said as she looked at him with a blank face.  
"Well Imouto, Neuro-san is actually one of the great demon lords that you actually met when you were training as my pupil and he was at the blood bond ceremony as were all the other lords you were just too focused on the ceremony to notice them your friends were there as well." I said with a small smile at the look on her face.

Kagome  
The ceremony that nii-san spoke of is a ceremony for rare occasions when a demon wishes for a human or hanyou to become a full demon and also bonds both the latter and the former together as family. The ceremony requires the full demon the slit his/her wrist and the human/hanyou to drink the blood that flows out taking in the DNA and powers of the former. When this is done by any of the Lords or Ladies of the land the recipient of the ceremony gains the abilities of the past lords and ladies. So now I have multiple abilities including the ones of nii-san that I know of.

* * *

**ILL TRY TO UPDATE MORE OFTEN I REALLY WILL BUT I MIGHT FALL BEHIND AGAIN ONCE IN A WHILE**


End file.
